The Failed Knight's second encounter
by Devil0wn
Summary: Ikki finally has some free time to relax in Vermillion but a certain crimson haired beauty will not let him off so easily


This story takes place while Ikki and Stella are in Vermillion before going to get Edelweiss to train Stella.

I do not own Chivalry of a Failed Knight this is just a story I made up on the spot, it is my first time writing a story so sorry if it is not to your liking

* * *

Ikki was alone in a room in the palace that was provided for him by Stella's family for him to rest before they headed out to find Edelweiss. The room was large, much larger than he was used to, it felt lonely. Ikki was thinking about the upcoming battle which will decide the fate of Vermillion and also the fate of his marriage to Stella. While he was deep in thought he did not notice the crimson haired woman sneaking into his room. When he finally noticed something was off it was too late, the invader had pounced on him and knocked him over onto his bed.

"Ikki", the sudden woman whispered into his ear lightly.

"S-Stella?! What are you doing here?",

Stella with an embarrassed expression exclaims, "We haven't got to spend much time together since coming to see my family. Also, W-W-We haven't done anything since the last time so I was getting anxious, so can we do it again?"

Ikki, with his face red replies, "What are you talking about Stella! We can't do that here, what if your family finds us, they would not take it very well, even worse than Shizuku."

"Are you already tired of me? I don't care what my family will think we can get to that when it happens, I can't suppress this feeling, please, Ikki." sniffled Stella.

Ikki seeing Stella like this gave him a strange feeling inside, he couldn't contain himself any longer. Ikki immediately hugged Stella and rolled over resulting in Ikki being on top of her.

"If you show me an expression like that I won't be able to control myself, Stella!"

Ikki began to kiss Stella gently at first, as their lips touched they lost all sense of time, all they could think about was each other. Stella being impatient deepened the kiss, which Ikki gladly went along with. They continued to kiss each other deeply for what seemed like minutes, neither one wanting to part from the other. Eventually, someone had to pull away, this time it seemed to be Ikki who needed to catch his breath. As Ikki was separating from Stella, a silver bridge hung from their parting lips separated with only a breath. "Stella" Ikki whispered softly to the crimson haired beauty below him, "I want to see more of you, I desire to make all of you mine."

"I am your's Ikki. all I am, I give it to you, do whatever you want to me, fill my mind with only thoughts of you. Please, Ikki?" Stella spoke the final words full of lust, and desire.

Hearing her seductive voice caused Ikki to lose control. He began to undress Stella slowly, taking in every part of her like he was studying the moves of an opponent. He had just unbuttoned her shirt and was removing her bra slowly. Even though they had already done it before, Ikki was still very nervous. He anxiously removed the bra which was hiding the magnificent sight of Stella's breasts. Ikki was lost for words, no matter how many times he saw Stella's body, he could never get enough of it. He instantly began to caress Stella's breasts like a ravenous beast.

Stella, having her body suddenly attacked by pleasure let out a moan that threatened to break Ikki's sanity. Ikki's relentless attacks continued for what seemed like hours to them until Stella finally could not hold back anymore. Stella swiftly turned the tide on Ikki, rolling him over causing her to be on top.

"Ikki, it's not fair that only I am being pleasured! I want to make you feel good as well."

"I just lost control after seeing your magnificent figure that I couldn't stop from wanting to explore your body."

"It's my turn to make you feel the same way I did"

Stella after proclaiming this, vigorously tore off Ikki's clothes causing Ikki's member to be seen. Stella shocked by what she was seeing, was staring intensely at Ikki's groin.

"Even after doing it before it still surprises me even now, I can't believe this massive thing was ever inside me, just looking at it makes my body heat up!"

Stella proceeds to stroke Ikki's member while caressing it with her mouth. The pleasure felt by Ikki was incredible, the sight of a beautiful girl taking in his shaft all the way to the base was mind blowing. At the rate Stella was pleasuring him, Ikki would not be able to last much longer. While these thoughts were going through his head, the woman currently deep throating his shaft began to speed up and was showing a face full of euphoria. Ikki groaned from the sudden increase and speed and could feel something coming, he instantly knew what was about to happened and grunted, "I can't last any longer, I am about to cum" as soon as the last word escaped from Ikki's lips, a milky white liquid was released all over Stella's exquisite face.

The warm liquid went all over Stella and made Stella give off a very provocative appearance. Stella having suddenly been covered in white stuff was extremely fascinated with it and was unable to think straight.

Having her thoughts muddled, Stella pounced onto Ikki wanting to take this to the next stage. Stella propped herself onto Ikki's groin and was straddling him and shaking her hips which caused Ikki to moan with pleasure. Stella, having been waiting for this moment was just about to insert Ikki's shaft into her, when a sudden knock could be heard from the door.

"Ikki, are you in there? I would like to talk to you about your relationship with Stella."

To Ikki and Stella's surprise, the sudden voice coming from outside was Stella's mother! Stella began to panic and was frantically trying to get dressed and hide the fact that she was in Ikki's room alone, besides the fact of the act they were previously doing. Before Stella could collect all her clothes the door was slowly opening, revealing the woman on the other side. Stella could do nothing but stare right into her mother's eyes while being half naked and with a strange liquid in her hair, and on her face.

"Arara, seems like I walked in at a bad time, but Stella you should really learn some self-control, what would have happened if your father caught you instead?"

"Mother! This isn't what it looks like! Ikki help me!"

Before anyone could resolve the issue a menacing aura could be felt coming from the entrance as if hearing what Stella's mother said, a man was slowly walking into the room with a very angry expression which seemed to be extremely enraged. The figure that was eerily walking towards Ikki was none other than Stella's father Sirius Vermillion with a chilling look on his face.


End file.
